The Ghost
by Antoninsh
Summary: Everyone knows the Ghost but no one really know him. He has many powers and he is going to help Major Jasper Whitlock and his coven and friends. The Ghost is Isabella and shes one of the firs vamps to ever exist. Hope you enjoy.
1. prologue

**Ghost...**

**prologue**

Every vampire and supernatural being knows about it but no one knows if it is real or not. Some believe its a myth the first vampires made to scare others like cookie monster in human world is made to scare the children, some don't even listen when _**The Ghost**_ is mentioned saying its not worth it, _**it**_ dos not exist, but there are some who have met _**it**_ and lived to tell some of the things that are said about _**it**_to others.

The Volturi kings and any major coven/tribe leaders of any supernatural beings know for sure that _**it-The Ghost**_ truly exist and fear him because they were given the Ghosts coven emblem witch was made to be know all over the world so none will try and hurt the one who is under the protection of Ghost. The emblem is a four clover carved in death scyhe suraunded by ice shard. Its well known and only one has been seen with it Marcus Volturi. There arent many who know he is protected by Ghost and those who know soon diapear and are never heard of again.

The Ghosts powers are that of a ghost- if he wish he is invisabel and it will seam like he never even existed (_no scent,saund,imprint on ground,memorys nothing, nothing is left behaind him_), but he is all knowing and uses the knowleg to help/destroy those he sees nececery. He has many gifts but the most known is his shealds- mental and pysical. They have many aspects each but noone exep for the Ghost knows the full extent of his powers.

You now know the Ghost a little bit and im glad to have the honor of telling you the story hove he found and took care of his coven and most importantly his mate, hope you enjoy.

* * *

_AN: it may jump around in time and space so if you don't get something ill try to explain. I don't have a beta so my mistake and I don't own anything ***sob*** twilight belongs to SM. Ohhh and if anyone thinks im copying this from someone else pleas tell because it just pop up in my head and don't know if im doing it. I will then take it out and we can all forget it ever happened! first time writing/ENG my second language, don't be mean!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Peter pov.**

I was running with my mate Char to one of the house we own in Texas outside Montana because of my stupid know-er was screaming in my head that we have to go there and when i say _we_ i mean all the fucking Whitlocks that also included the Major. ***face palm* **the fucker hasn't seen or talked with us since he got with the squirrel munchers and that crazy Malice! Hate that bitch.

"Baby did you call the Major?" asked a little scared Char. Shes been happy to finally be able to meet The Major, but scared for the reason he was needed with us.

"Yeah, hon I suuuure did, and man he was pissed." I told her chuckling remembering hes responds.

_~flash back~_

_I grabbed the phone extremely annoyed the voice wont leave me alone, but then again it never steered me wrong and helped many times. I dial Majors number and don't have to wait long before he picks up. "Peter what shit are you in now?" he signs._

_Huffing I answered:"don't know what you mean, I mean you could say 'hey Pete how are ya and Char, are ya well?' shit like that could be nice to hear from you once in a while you jack ass! its been 60 years and you fucker don give us any news about yourself, do you know how worried Char has been? How sad shes been?hmmmmm?"_

_"i...sor-r..." silence grated me. Well thanks fucker. Wheres the Major who didn take shit like this from anyone...stupid squirrel munchers!_

_"Yeah I dint think so" I grumble"anyway you need to come to the house outside Montana the one farthest from civilization my know-er say that all the Whitlocks are needed to be there."_

_"I cant we have school soon and they wont let me leave with you, you know they think your bad influence." he answered bitterly._

_I couldn't stop the roar of laughter to coming forth. I was laughing so hard I almost missed the roar of anger coming from the phone! The Major was angry good!._

_"Whats so funny Captain?!" he roared true the phone and I couldn't for the life of me stop the response. "you my dear Major, you are whats funny! **They wouldn't** **allow,** **they the fucking squirrel munchers **are MASTERS of YOU **THE FUCKING MAJOR! THE GOD OF WAR!** I'm so disappointed in you right now...*sigh* anyway you better get your ass over there or me an Char will drag you there. You got me? Get. There. Fast. Its important." While I hung up on phone I heard:_

" _wait you fuc..." jeep hes definitely coming only if to kick my ass._

~end of flash back~

* * *

_AN: he-he the characters will be ooc because I have forgotten hove they acted in books and I haven't watched the movies ***hide behind hands*** soo they act like I like them to no need to compere. This is so haaaard what am I suppose to say to you? SM owns twilight we allll know that shit *nods to self* yup that's it._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Peter pov.**

"WHAT THE F-FUCK!" I screamed at the black thingy that now replaces our home. Fuck I loved this house! " Char are you seeing the same shit I am? WHERES OUR HOSE! ASS COCKMOTHER FUC-is that a fricking letter on that thing?" I and Char move coutuasly to get it while we wait for the Major to finely arrive. Old gram-pa.

Sensing that no-one is around but us we snatch it only to found the letter to be addressed to us in elegant writing "_To the Whitlocks" _well that's not creepy at all. NOT! "Who the fuck did this? Why didn't my know-er tell me this shit? I should of have known at least SOMETHING! This is freaking stupid Chaaar lets go-no! don touch that thing!" I screamed as Charlotte reached for the black cubic and touched it.

**Chars pov.**

As we entered our field were the house was we stopped in our tracks completely shocked. Peter was screaming the same I was thinking 'What the fuck! That ting ain't our home!' I was musing about it when he interrupted me with:"is that a freeking letter on that thing?" and jep right there on that fucking thing there is a letter.

Peter snatched it and started to mumble to himself about his gift and knowing stuff like always when he didn't ***sigh*** I went closer to it and stretched my arm to touch it and it felt like black ice to me so much colder and harder than my skin I was so amazed that I didn't see Peter snatching me away from it.

He was mad, like really mad that if he was human steam would come out of his ears. His hands fluttered around my body searching for injury's but found none and relaxed somewhat until he remembered what I did "Whats wrong with you! You don touch things like that without knowing if its safe! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" he screamed with pain filed eyes "Don't do that please. I would die without you" whimpering softly he looked at my arm again before hugging me tightly.

**Peter pov.**

Breathing in her scent I calmed down and decided to read the fucking letter, meet the Major and then go home, fuck everything else im done! I what to go home and have my mate in my arms and have my way with her.!

Picking up the letter we both nodded and I ripped it open. In the same elegant writhing the letter explained some things to us but it was so weird I had to reread it 5 times. 'WTF!? Why? Is this real? For fucks sake THE FUCKING GHOST _visited_ our home! Well ain't that some shit. '

Looking at Char I saw the same go trough her head. Yup! This shit is real and its gonna change some things for sure and I cant wait when Major gets here! This will surely be fun!

* * *

_AN:next chapter will be the letter! _


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

_Dear Whitlock's,_

_I'm guessing Peter and Charlotte are the first to read this while you wait for your Major to finally arrive and if im right then Char has already touched the shield or as you like to call it 'the black thingy'. Don t worry it wont hurt any Whitlock's or friend of yours, its made just so you three can enter and when you do it it will disappear. Others im glad to inform are going to be destroyed! So if you have anyone you wish to dispose of just trove them at it and they'll go up in smoke! If you do not believe me then go look around your house and see some of the evidence, man was it fun to trove them at it! Really you should try its more fun than ripping them to pieces. They make the funniest faces and sounds!_

_If you are wondering why I did such a thing then its simple really. I was in the area and couldn't find anywhere to crash so I kinda borrowed your house and mannn is you're home comfy. Do not fret anything I touched I put in place but im afraid to inform you that I borrowed some of your clothes, but in place I bought some new so yeahh sorry about that. Hope you like the new ones._

_Also when I was exploring I found some interesting things about you and your coven members and let me tell you, you guys have some pretty nasty past! Don t take me wrong the past dose not make you who you are just shape you so you can be better. Also I left you each a letter that you must read before you open the present! The present is really special to all you guys so be smart about it and use it wisely and think of all the aspects before you do anything to it._

_The Major will soon be here so wait a bit and then together touch the shield and it will let you in the house. Everything else is mentioned in your letters you can sheer them or not your chose, but there are some things mentioned what you each have to do or tell others I was too lazy to write in each letter the same thing so Char you will have to share some of your letter to those two as well as Peter, but Major is the only one who will be maid to maid a chose share or not totally your chose._

_I think that's it for now, but do not worry I can guarantee you will enjoy most of it. Now have fun!_

_Yours sincerely, The Ghost._

**Chars pov.**

I looked at my mate after rereading the damn thing until I got it only to see him bounce around like a little kid on Christmas! I mean hello _The fucking Ghost was in OUR home and left a present! I mean searuslly! Who dose that! Apparently_ he dose, man I hate my life some times. Of all the fucking vamps we just have to get the attention of The Ghost. That's** bullshit!** But hey now I know for sure he really exists.

We waited for the Major 10-mins and he finally appeared but oh boy he dose not look happy **at all**. Is it because of us or that black shield? Lets hope its the later, and nope I was not wrong he is as shocked as we were but the anger now is directed at it not us, yuppy!

"What the fucking hell is that thing" he growled thru hes teeth at Peter who was still acting like a kid. I ain't gonna help him this time, nope, hes on his own. I rather enjoy the show while I can!

"I know right!" Pete squealed "we thought the same thing until we read the letter addressed to us! Here read it!" He continued rapidly approaching him with the letter bouncing happily. "Then we can go explore the evidence he left and then we can finally go get our present!"

Ohhh boy! I didn't know I would have so much fun looking at Majors reactions while he read and reread the damn letter! From anger, to confusion, to disbelieving, to shock, to fear and then again and again with his emotions plus some other I couldn't really point out. How I wish I had a camera in that moment to catch it all and show others to prove the Major can and is shoving emotions on his face.

Loud laughter hit me out of my mussing and I finally saw Major is waiting on us two to stop with indifferent mask on and that mean we have to finish business then there will be hell to pay for laughing at him an shit! that means me too, fucking hell I wasn't even aware I laughed out loud motherefucker!

**Jay (Jasper's) pov.**

Reading the letter my emotions went all over the place, mostly I felt shock but the fear was there too cause we were taught from the start '_if you encounter The Ghost your dead. Therese nothing you can do, HE is the most powerful and deadliest of them all, all you can do is hope you do not cross his path.' _and here I am with my brother and sister reading a damn letter from him, just fucking great! Ooh but wait HE left us a freaking present too hove sweet of him. NOT!

"Lets go see the ash!the ash! Lets go! I wanna see it my self!" Peters exited voice interrupted my meltdown thank fuck!

As we slowly went to look all around the house I did not expect this, I mean holy Christ that's a lot and I mean a LOT of ash! What the hell happened here for it to be like this? We stood frozen wide eyes open, mouths gaping for unneeded air because there against the shield was a mountain of purple ash. If we could faint I definitely would, I mean there has to be at least 60-80 vamps ash there together.

I felt fear from both Char an Peter and they were not the only ones I may look indifferent but hell he scares me too. We slowly went back to front, looked at each other and raised our arms to touch the shield together and like Ghost has said it it disappeared like there never was anything. We where 20 feet from the entrance and the mountain of ash simply started to disappear as if someone was blowing it away but there was no wind to take it way so how the fuck is it disappearing?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Chars pov**

As we entered the house we went straight to the living room and there on the table stood another box? or is it a shield? I don't know but there it was. Blue little head fitting box and on it where three letters addressed to us as Ghost has informed us already. _'i wonder what's in it?'_

For a moment we just stood there uncertain of what the present may be, but soon it got boring to stare at it so thought '_fuck it! I'm reading the damn letter and then think what to do next' _ I snatched the letter and opened it as the other two did the same.

* * *

_Darling Charlotte,_

_As I informed before I know all of yours and your friends pasts and I'm sorry I haven't done anything sooner as I should have. I'm ashamed that you and Peter had to suffer even after you left Maria all those years ago. I hope you accept my apology._

_As you well know 20 years before today you and Peter were attacked by her goons and in that process you had your back burned badly. If you wish for the burnt to disappear then ask out loud. I will erase it and one other thing too, but that you will have to figure out yourself._

_I'm happy to inform you that you, Peter and Jasper are under my shields at all times. No mental attack will work on you and when you are badly injured and cant protect yourself my physical shield will activate. _

_First it will be transparent and kill all who touch it, after some time it will make you invisible. You will leave no scent,sound or anything at all for them to follow you. It will make it as if you never existed._

_If you are unable to move then just touch the shield and write on it where you wish to be and it will teleport you there._

_Or if you can move then tap it two times and it will mold to your body like second skin till you are safe._

_Lastly it will only disappear when you are completely healed, fed and can protect yourself. In that time only those you deem safe will be able to touche you, but only if you allow. _

_There is a chance that if such thing happen that I will come to you to check on you, but you will not see me if I do not want you to, but rest assured you will not be alone in time on need._

_I think that's it for you my dear if not then text me on the number I written for you and well see what can and needs to be done. Till next time I see you, stay safe and try to get some sens in you hubby, bye._

_Yours truly, Ghost_.

_PS. I think you know what to sheer with the others._

* * *

As I finisher reading the letter I was stunned.'_Why would he do that? is he messing with me/us? that's fucked UP!' _I didn't even notice my hand was rubbing my scar all this time until Peter stopped me. We all looked shell shocked for a while and as if thinking the same thing we put the letters on table so we could read each others. Eager to know what the fucking hell Ghost has written to make us act like this.

**Peter pov.**

_Captain Peter Whitlock,_

_When you get here I will be around for a few hours to grant Charlotte her wish if she agrees whit it as well as your and Majors. If she agrees then you and Major will lose the same thing, but don't worry you wont miss it quite the opposite I believe._

_I really hope you know my coven cress as well as what it means to others because you, Char and Major are granted the option of choosing whether to wear it or not. If you wish it then I have to inform you that you will have to chose its color, place and size. Wherever you chose to place it it has to be on skin and that place will be cleared of any scars and made untouchable. Think about it and chose wisely you only got this one chance at having it. If you agree you will automatically know who are the other members, you will get they're names and location._

_Rules for my coven or facts that are needed to be known: _

_Don't feed on innocents especially on children, otherwise do what you want._

_Protect those in your coven with your life._

_Do not and I repeat __DO NOT__ tell anyone you are Ghosts coven mate. If they see the cress that's fine but do not brag about it or you will be punished as well those you told. The cress represents that you are under its protection and that's it until known differently._

_You maintain your original coven name and cress if you have one._

_If you are having problems with other beings and need help contact me on this nr.******_

_I will help you do what you wish be it kill them or make you disappear and make so they can never find you._

_If having problems with money or living arrangements contact on the same nr. And you will be taken care of._

_There my be time I ask you a favor, but you are welcome to decline._

_I know its very hard to stomach it all now but I need you to listen to Char first and then inform other about the cress. If Major is willing to share his letter you and Char will be needed to help him even if he refuses your help. He will be extremely angry when he finally thinks about everything I have written to him, but I need you to first as asked before to inform each other of what you are willing to share then open the gift it will take everyone's mind off of things for a while and then I need you or Char to contact me on the nr, I written. _

_When all that is done I need you to make Major to stay with you for few weeks, in the beginning he will be quite and stay in one place while thinking, but after he figures it out he will be raging mad and you need to say away from him cos Ares will come out and play for a bit. I will take care of him in that state and when he is himself again I will bring him home. This is were your help will be needed the most, you all have to think what to do next!_

_Sincerely, Ghost._

* * *

After reading it my know-er told me that the Ghost was in the house and watching us, but I was to stunned to listen to it now. I looked at Char and saw her rub her burned scar, without thinking I took her hand in mine and kissed it to calm us both a little before putting the letter on the table as they both did the same.

We stood there watching and reading each others letters completely dumbfounded for a few good minutes not believing any of it until we where shocked back to life by something blowing air in our faces. Char let out a little cry of surprise as well as me and Major and let me tell you it was fucking embarrassing! but now we know the Ghost really is here with us even if we cant feel or see him.

"I-i-i-I w-want y-you to e-erase my s-scar." Char stuttered out to the room surprising me and the Major out of our embarrassment at once.'_Well ain't you sweet and all discussing it with us first!' not the sarcasm. _

I herd my mates breath hitch a little and a shudder run down her spine as well what looked to be fingers down her back and then her hart. I looked on stunned, I couldn't move if needed be until I felt someone touch my left shoulder softly as if caressing it. My skin tingled and heated for a moment then nothing as if it never happened, I quickly turned to look at Major to see him with closed eyes and breathing deeply for something and like Char and me someone touching him only on his lower stomach._' if you ask me he is enjoying it WAYYY too much!' * giggle*_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Jasper pov**

I couldn't think at all, '_I mean what the actual fuck! He has to be wrong right? the Cullen's couldn't be what he says they are, could they? I cant do this right now, NO! I wont do it, Ill think about it later for now I want to know about Chars scar, Ghosts cress and the damn gift he left for u-' _that's when I felt someone touch my lower stomach. It felt so good and I wanted more of it.

' _Fuck no! I did not just think that! please let Peter not see this, he'll tease me to no end!'_

Have to ask something to divert attention!

"Char whats with the scar, and why didn't you guys tell me Maria attacked you? I would have come and - " I was interrupted by scoffing Peter. '_the little shit-face!'_

"And you what? Come and play the hero only to cast us off again?! I don't think so. You made it perfectly clear you don't want us in your life, so why bother?" Hes words hurt like a bitch but were thru non the less. '_I really fucked things up...'_

We were quiet for a moment until Char whispered " Its like Ghost said, we were ambushed and in the process of escaping I got burnt" *huff* " but that's not important now we have to decide about the cress and then we can open the gift." her voice got stronger at the end and I agreed about the cress. '_ couldn't hurt to be friendly with him._'

We talked for a moment and decided that we'll take the cress and put it on the becks of our necks making it white with blood red clover and blue ice shards and told so to the seemingly empty hose only to hear a little snort of amusement '_hey! Its not funny! Its not our fault we like it to be the same.' _Moment later I felt something cold on the back of my neck and knew we were now under Ghosts protection as I got few names and locations:

_Isabella – unknown _

_Marcus Volturi – Voltera,_

_Didyme Volturi – Voltera (only seen by Marcus),_

_Demetri Volturi – Voltera, _

_Seth Clearwater – La Push,_

_Paul Lahote – La Push,_

_Amanda Likos – Amazon._

_There are others but they wish not to wear the cress. They are trust-worthy and with time you will know them and possibly become friends. _

**Third pov**

While the Whitlocks stood there getting the information Ghost left the house and disappeared in the forest to wait for Jasper to come. He knew Jasper would need some time to think it all thru, and when he dose he'll come or better Ares or Major will make an appearance with all the rage, betrayal, sadness and anger so, so much bet Jasper would shut-down and let one of them come out to take his place while he try accept everything. He couldn't wait to finally play/fight with one of them, as he had discovered he was a great fighter with or without hes emphatic power.

It was actually sad to see Ghost sitting on a rock humming to himself legs in the stream splashing gently surrounded by trees while he waited for Major knowing it will take him few days to finally loose it and come to him unknowingly.

_With the Whitlocks._

Charlotte was the first to move as she ran to the first mirror she could find to look at her back. She stood in bathroom taking her top off, spinning around and looking at the reflection of her unscared back.

"It's gone...g-gone!" she sniffled happily, "Pete its gone! the scar! Its like I never had it! He really made it to disappear!" she squealed happily not noticing that both boys where with her and looking somewhere else with shocked faces.

"H-honey your hart look at your hart" Peter whispered touching her hart with wonder. '_She's no more Maria's property' _

A bit confused she looked down to see that Maria's ugly burnt brand was gone too._' im truly free now! I cant believe it!'_ They all had it, it was Maria's way of proclaiming ownership, but now it was gone._'could this be the other thing we lost if I agreed for Ghosts to take my scar away?'_ She hastily rip off Peters shirt to look at his shoulder where he had been branded, but like her there was nothing but clear marble skin.

"M-Major check your stom-mach for the brand!" Peter and Char stammered together excitedly. _'Please, please let there be nothing! He has suffered so much, let him finally be free from her shackles' _Char prayed hopefully.

Eager to know if they truly were finally free from that bitch's clutches Major lifted his shirt and slowly looked down only no see nothing but bite/nail scars from newborns and when he was tortured by Maria for her sick pleasure, but to his, Pete's and Chars pleasure there was no burnt 'M' brand where it use to be.

The room was filed with happiness, joy and other happy emotions as they smiled at each other in pure bliss forgetting other things for a moment, thinking the same thing _'we're free! finally free!' _

Still smiling they went back in living room where the present sat and waited for them to open it, but before they could touch it blue mist appeared in front of them showing a battle field where newborn vampires fought for territory and blood supplies while they're creators stood from afar and watched. One of the leaders was Maria with a sneer on her face shouting for the second group to attack now, while the other leader seethed with overwhelming anger trying to decide to attack or flee while he can.

They watched the mist in wonder as the fight went on, growling angrily when they saw Maria wining the war when suddenly every vampire stopped moving and stood still like statues. Not moving or making any sounds as if someone paralyzed them, the Whitlocks where surprised not knowing what happened but desperately wanting to see what happened next when suddenly they heard a cold rough but at the same time soft voice come from the mist.

" _Maria, I have come for you my dear. Its time you stop existing im afraid" a soft chuckle followed the sentence, " You have done so much that im happy to inform you, your death will be most painful as you so much like to torture others. The others here im afraid to inform that will all die with little to no pain, but don't worry some will get what they deserve as you all know hopefully that Ghost is only doing what had been needed to be done long ago."_

_Clad in all black a figure slowly walked thou the battle field watching Maria as her prize. You couldn't see anything but a back human figure, no distinctive body shape to tell if it where a woman or man, no real face only white eyes that were empty saying nothing about the mystery person and the voice could belong to ether gender._

Whitlocks watched Ghost as if hypnotized, each wearing a matching sinister smirk waiting for the torture to begin. _' Finally someone is killing that bitch','pain I want to see her in agonizing pain' _these and other thoughts were going on and on in they're heads, with all kinda torture methods.

_As Ghost stood in front of Maria he touched her cheek caressing it like a lover would do:" My dear, don't be afraid it will only hurt you a lot." he sighed and looked all around before returning his cold gaze at her, " Would you like it to start now or would you like to be last?" _

_Whimpering Maria tried to plea with Ghost "P-p-p...please, p-please! I-I'm sor-r-ry! I-i pro-o-mise I wont do it agai-in!" _

"_Now, now you know as well as I that that is a lie my sweet, sweet pet." he chuckled "I know that if I let you go you will start again and again with this useless war." he coed softly, lovingly caressing her cheeks again and again "and its not like you show or showed mercy to others when they pleaded to you, did you my lovely warlord?" _

" _P-please i-i'm sor-r-ry!" she begged again and again as well as spouting promises that they all know she wouldn't keep._

_With a sigh he moved his hand over her mouth "Tut-tut, my child. I gave you a choice now or latter? Choice, or I will choice for you."_

_The only thing coming from Maria was whimper after whimper but no answer._

"_I see. Then I choice later." Calmly stated Ghost with a smile heard in his voice, "for now you will watch as others die and wait for your turn my dear!" _

_Clearing his throat he said so everyone could hear him " We are changing locations and then the real fun will start! First will die those who will fell no pain then those who will and lastly those who I will torture!" Hes statement was answered with few growls as well as whimpers but noone dare to say anything._

_Suddenly they all were at Whitlocks house but the house was that black thingy they saw before touching it. "Alright then you are all sorted in 3 groups as you can see! The largest group please run in the black cube right now! The 2. and 3. group wait till they are done and I will play with you then. Not like you can move anyway!" he snickered quietly to him self._

_Half of the newborns did as they were told only when they touched the black shield they became piles of ash to the shock of others, but before they could stop all 35 vamps where nothing more than purple ash._

"_Upsss! Did I forget to tell you what will happen?"he said in mock innocence batting his eyes lightly."Alright now you know so hurry up you slow-pokes or I will trove you. Your choice." the only answer where loud growling and angry snarls who he took as permission to trove them as they didn't move themselves._

The Whitlocks looked on in sick pleasure as they watched him trove the other half around snickering at the faces and sounds they made on contact. Now they know whose ash was at the shield and the pleasure they get from watching this is enough to erase any fear they felt by seeing the ash before.

_Finished with the first group he went to the second " You five are almost as nasty as your creators so I will make you pay a bit for what you did to others!" he happily said after looking at them for a moment. " I'll be quick and do it so you all die at the same time!"_

_Suddenly all five tumbled to ground laying in line to each other and an ice shard was pining them to the ground by they're hart. You could hear the ear piercing screams and moans from them as well as whimpers. _

"_Now, now don't be whining to me now, you always laugh at others when they did, so shush now!" he chided them like a mother would a child, but they didn't listen, only got louder._

_With a huff and a shake of head Ghost moved his hand and suddenly they're fingers, palms, elbows and shoulders detached themselves with sickening metallic sound from each other. Humming happily he moved his hand again and the detached parts slovenly started to burn."Now I think that's it don't you?" he asked thoughtfully over they're screams of pain while examining his work."Nope I forgot the legs, silly me!" he exclaimed with a little snicker doing the same he did with the arms to the legs and then the res of they're bodies._

"_Now, who will be first Maria or Erick? Or maybe together?" he asked after taking his sweet time with others, slowly he turned to them and basked in they're fear stricken faces as well emotions. _

"_Him!","Her!" they both exclaimed together. _

"_My, my! Maybe well do it like this. Erick will be first but not so long but really painful and then I can take my time with our darling Maria! Agreed? Agreed!" he hummed happily as he advanced to Erick who was already screaming his head off._

"_Tisk-tisk, I haven't even touched you" he shook his head and finger sadly,"and don't worry I wont. You just have to look in my eyes." he gently probed so he would look. As they're eyes connected Ghosts eyes changed to dark blue and the screaming got louder and more pain stricken. Erick started to tremble and clawing his face off all the while falling to his knees from the pain he was experiencing while he slowly turned to nothing but ash._

"_See I told you fast but horribly painful!" he sang to Maria who was trembling like newborn colt with eyes like saucers darting everywhere for some kinda rescue while trying to beg for her life at the same time._

"_W-wh-what di-did you-u do to to hi-him? P-pleas-se im i-m beg-g-ging y-you! Don-don't h-hur-rt me!"_

"_Hmmm? Oh! I just made his nightmares true and as you see he couldn't take them, silly man." he laughed softly with no humor, "now its just us! Aren't you happy? Come on! We finally got some alone time! Smile! Ill only do so much worst you did to others especially Major Whitlock! You remember him? Of course you do! We're vamps we don't forget. What a silly question." he rambled on happily while grabbing Maria by her hair. "Now lets stars shall we?"_

The Whitlocks stood growling quietly with satisfaction as they watched Ghost drag Maria a bit closer to the middle while humming some kinda tune. Jasper was a bit startled when he mentioned him but never the less he was happy as well as his other self's who purred in pure bliss.

"_Now then! Strip!" he demanded stepping away from Maria._

_Wide eyed she shook her head 'no' while whimpering uncontrollably trying to cover herself._

"_Well you do it or ill do it for you, choice!" he demanded a bit angrily before looking in her eyes."ooh my! You didn't! Did you thought I would rape you? You silly, silly girl! There's no WAY im doing that!" he laughed uncontrollably clutching his sides. "I wont dirty myself with you, you stupid cow! Wouldn't want to catch something now would we?!"_

_Growling with anger and humiliation she tried to pounce on him but he dodged sill laughing loudly while at the same time he ripped her dress off leaving her in nothing but black panty's. "There. That wasn't so bad now was it?" he chuckled "Now stand still!" and she did. Again she couldn't move an inch even as she tried so desperately, all she could do is watch as her death came in the form of black figure with white eyes._

_Out of nowhere Ghost pulled out a knife tossing it from one palm to another, chuckling all the time. "Now my child you will feel all the emotions you feel double or maybe more as an empath would feel, aren't you glad? You can now feel what you're lovely Major felt when you tortured him!" and with that he started humming a war tune from south while getting to work._

_He skinned her slowly occasionally laughing while saying "upss too deep!","ooh missed a spot!","damn you stink you know that?","should I skin you're face too?","nahh maybe next time.","you're so fucking loud!","maybe I should take yore head of? they say you fell it anyway!" While he waited for her skin to grove back on he sat and burned her pealed skin slowly each peace by peace. He repeated this four times before it got boring and he started to press hot animal branding sticks all over her body while it still tried to regrow itself. Satisfied with his work he let her skin to regrow so he can examine his brands all over her, happy he whispered "now starts the real pain!" He detached all her muscles from her bone's so that her skin did not brake and so that they could not retouch back, just spasming and hurting like hell!_

_He giggled softly "bet you didn't think of this kinda torture."_

_Looking at her he shook his head softly thinking its about time he finish this. He took her arms and legs and ripped them off and then again ripped them in half before draining them of any venom. "Its so you burn longer," he commented " about 4-5 weeks are guaranteed! You and I will be here watching you burn so don't worry you wont be lonely!" He set them in a pile with some wood and set them aflame. "Pretty isn't it? If only you would shut up I could totally go for a nap, but firs I guess I have to finish what I started." And so he did. He went to her twitching body or more precise whats left of her body and ripper her hart out looking at it then squeezing it out of any venom as he trove it in the fire he commented, "There! You didn't need it anyway as it wasn't used in a long time and as you saw it yourself it was black, the same as your soul."_

_Her eyes were gazed over no more seeing but the screams where loud and agonizing as if on repeat and that just drove him mad! He ripped her head off and finally there was peace all around, the only sounds where that of nature and of course the lovely fire! He put the head on a cube he made of his shield in the air so she could still see everything that was done to her. Satisfied he sat down murmuring, "I always wanted to try this!" as he slowly ripped her spine out. " He-he, I got a new necklaces" sniff "maybe not it stinks horribly so burn it will!" He played with her some more while at the same time draining her of any venom and put it in the fire with the rest of her body._

"_Its truly beautiful isn't it?" he asked her while patting her head after few days. "Hmm! Ooh you wonder how long it will burn? Well id say a month minimum but maybe you got lucky and I didn't squeeze all the venom out and you'd burn faster. Don't worry ill be here as I said and chat with you if you want!" He looked at the fire longingly humming some sad unknown tune while he stretched and lay down as if sleeping._

With that the mist disappeared and so did the shield around the gift to reveal Maria's head on a silver plate with a little note: _'hope you enjoyed the show as well as the gift!' _

_'We sure did Ghost, we sure did!' _Whitlocks thought together with satisfied, sinister smirks. Eyes sparkling with mirth and hands twitching with anticipation to destroy something and that something appears to be Maria's head. They all thought '_burn slowly or bury for few century and let it mummify. Burn, mummify, burn, mummify. Decisions, decisions!'_

"Bury!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

_AN: sorry for the wait! but if we want longer chapters we have to wait longer! i know shame on me! but hey! i want to read some of your story's too! if you see mistakes they are mine and mine only! i'm a lazy person so dont expect daylly on weakly updats! *runs away stumbling* _


	7. Chapter 6

_AN: ***Ah-hem*** as I said before I don't have a beta and all grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you see them you could point them out cuss I don't see them myself. Ooh and ill try to write longer chapters as I have been pointed out that little bit. -_- (ill try to make them as long as the last chapter) and now enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

**Peter pov**

Its been ten days since we buried that bitch's head and Jasper is still siting on porch thinking about everything Ghost has written to him. _' I mean, come on! Me and my wife have been saying it from the start! Those Cullen's are using him and that bitch of a wife is manipulating him. Whats so hard to grasp?' _

"_Pssst! Asshole go get your mate and go hunt! Now!" _

"Why?" I replied to the fucking voice in my head.

"_HE is coming out to play! move you slug!"_

I glanced around looking for what he meant when I saw Jasper twitch but oh no it wasn't Jasper it was fucking MAJOR! "What are- ooh shit!"

"_Shit is right! Move!"_

And I did as fast as my sparkly ass possibly could. "Char hon! We have to go! Now! Move woman!" I didn't wait for answer just trove her over my shoulder and ran out of house not looking back._'Lets hope the house is still there when we get back.'_

**Jasper pov. **(AN: inner monolog. _JASPER. __MAJOR._**_ARES._**)

_Dear Major Jasper Whitlock,_

_It's a pleasure to finally see you in person. I'm sad to see you oppressing Major and Ares but I guess it's only to be excepted as you live whit the Cullen's._

_Let me cut to the chase and say it right out. You're so called family is lying to you and using you. Alice is not your mate, never was and never will be. I know, I know you're an empath and you fell her love and what else not, but all the Cullen's have been thought hove to make you feel specific emotions at all times, but if you where smarter then you would read all the emotions not only the surface of them. So shame on you! You really, really ought to listen to your other self's!_

_They have been trowing you blood-lust when you got too confident for their like so you would 'slip' and kill someone, after wards they bombard you with other bad emotions so they could 'help' you get better. Fucking pussies if you ask me, but hey! _

_Alice have known them before she went and found you. They all want something they cant get themselves so they plan to use you. She and the rest of the family use you as a guard dog from other vamps! They have been planing on overtaking Volturi *snicker* and you are they're golden card, only they haven't figured out hove to make you side with them. Cuss you are right bellow me in Vampire world ranking * snicker* 1. The Ghost. 2. God of war. 3. The Volturi. Get my drift? _

_You have many options to chose from but only so many are good for you. You could forget this ever happened and go back to your cheating/manipulating wife and be the lap-dog she made you be for the family until they find a way for you to agree to take over the Vampire world and then discard you like the broken toy you are in they're eyes. You don't have to worry about anyone finding out ill just erase it all and be done with. Or you could get your revenge with little help from some of my people sound good, don't you think? _

_You can believe me or not that's up to you, but I advise you to listen to Major and Ares cuss they only protect you and yours. Also your real family is Peter and Char so don't be stupid and lose them over trash like the Cullen's._

_That's all ill say for now, think hard!_

_Love, Ghost._

* * *

_Nononononono no! They wouldn't do that! They're family! He HAS to be WRONG! Ali loves me! They love me I can feel it for gods sake! But HE-he said we aren't mates. That they lie. Who am I to believe?_

_*snort* whats the matter lil' boy? cant take the truth? _

_Shut up! ***growl***_

_Now, now don get your panty's in a twist! *snicker* he only pointed out what we where trying to save you from, but do ya listen? NO! Of course' not!_

_Shut up! Leave me alone! Go back to your cage!_

_*growl* I think its time YOU go sleep in that small cage, you pussy! don't you think so Ares?_

_**'Bout time *grumble***_

_N-no, Ares you cant-_

_We can and will! *sigh* we let ya do what **you** want for 60 years! What **you** thought was right! Not **us** but **you!** Its 'bout time ya let **us** right what ya don wrong._

_Wrong? But we where happy! We have our mate! Family! Home! You cant say that all that is wrong! Ghost has to be lying!_

_***ROAR* shes not my mate!and definitely not my family!**_

_See what you did? You upset Ares with your pathetic thinking. WE didn't have anything, you just clung to those lies so desperately you couldn't see the truth if someone showed it up your ass. Its time you go sleep and think of everything real hard while WE *snicker* do the hard work so you can finally accept the truth. _

_**Jay you will be able to see, hear and feel everything we do so do as you are told. Don't make us force you!**_

_*whimper*_

_Yeah WE will let you be there but at the same time not! We're not like you trying to cut us off totally, you will still be in some way free just not controlling your/our body!_

_...*silence*…_

_Psst Ares! Is that a YES or a NO? I don get it._

_...*silence*…_

_**Jay? *sigh* Jasper let us help you, we only wish whats best for you. You know we only protect you and this time we need to protect you from yourself.**_

_...*silence*…_

_C'mon! Don be such a pussy!We know pixie-bitch took your balls and everything else, but did she took you tong too? We can go see Ghost and ask him whatever ya don't believe. Then we can ask how he knows it all and maybe we could play with him a bit! Ya know for fun!_

_And where do you plan on meeting him? *snort* he's a ghost! You cant find him! No-one can!_

_Ooooh! Ares hes talking! Hes talking! Guess he still has it in him!_

_***huff* Get to the point Major!**_

_Alright, alright! No need to get upset there. *grumble* As I was saying we can go meet him in the forest around here, cuss,he told so to Peter! Remember? He told that he will take care of us while we go rampage! So he has to be out there somewhere. Really Jay use your brain for once! We vamps don't forget! _

_*sigh* yeah, yeah...but why would we go on rampage? I don't get it._

_Ah-hem *snicker* let me tell ya why! 1. we have been talking far ten days and we're mighty hungry! And not for the pansy-ass animal blood ya oh-so-lovingly drink till now! No! We want HUMAN blood. 2.-_

_No! you can't! I wont let yo-_

_***growl* Jay! Listen!**_

_*whimper*_

_*cough* thank ya Ares! Now where was I? Ahh yes 2. as Ghost so kindly pointed it out they the Cullen's use **us** cuss Volturi wont touch us or those we are with! Simply saying they kept ya on a leash so ya could gourd them like a pet dog they maid ya to be. 3. they made ya to 'slip' and feel horrible about it! Ya know so they could control ya better. 4. they're all mated except you of course! That' all I think. Ares?_

_...*silence*…_

_**Mmhmm. Let him think a bit. Ya know there' more. *sigh***_

_*snicker* yeah but he knows it too just wont admit it! *snicker*_

_...*silence*…...*silence*…...*silence*…_

_Soo how long do we wait? Cuss ya know as well as I that I get bored real fast, plus we're hungry as all hell and as he thinks we could go for a quick snack! What da' ya say?_

_***chuckle* sure, go thru the forest to the next city so we don' bump in to Captain and his mate.**_

_On it! *laugh* so human blood after all this time! Are ya exited? Cuss I sure am!_

They keep on running in a slow pace while talking and waiting for Jasper to finally come to when they ran in a clearing only to see some girl sit on a rock with her legs in the stream splashing softly.

_Our first pray! _Major cheered haply ready to pounce.

_**STOP!** _

_Why? *whine* you want is as much as I do!_

_**Listen you duff-fuss! She has no heart beat, no scent, no emotions, no nothing! *huff***_

_...*silence*…ya' right! How come I didn' notice?_

_*cough* Cuss your stupid that' why. *cough*_

_Ooh! Our lil' princes Jasmine has awoken! All bow to her Majesty. *snicker*_

_*growl* You little fuc-!_

_**Shut the FUCK up BOTH of you! We don't have time for that shit right now! Look at her!**_

And they did, only to see her ten feet from them looking at them with her head tilted little to the left. "fuck!" Major exclaimed startled jumping a bit back scared shit-less not noticing her move. She was beautiful 5'10, long slender legs that go for miles clad in black leather shorts, hips nice and round, waist small but muscular clad in black and dark blue corset, and _ooh-my-god look at her blossom its perfect! Not too big not too small_. Dark blue with black and white highlights long hair that fall softly in curls past her hips oh-so-deliciously! Hart shaped face, blood red plump lips you could kiss all year long and crystal whit eyes whit blood red Ghost cress in them framed in black long, tick eyelashes.

_Stop! Stop! Back up a bit! What about her eyes?_

_**Shit! **_

_*huff* crystal whit eyes whit blood red Ghost cress in them framed in black long, tick eyelashes. What do ya don' get?_

_...*silence*…_

_Oooh fuckety fuck! Ya don' think shes The Ghost do ya? I mean she's a girl -_

_**Woman.**_

_Ya' right sorry, but she could' be could she?_

_*whisper* you know we could always ask her._

_...*silence*…_

_Don't be a pussy!_

_Ya ask her! It was ya' idea, ya do it!_

_Nu-huh im in sleepy mode remember? I'm here but not here *snicker* you got what you wanted now deal whit it! *snicker*_

_*whine* Ares?_

_**No! **But?!** No! **FINE!_

"Ah-hem. Miss would ya give me the pleasure of givin' ya name?" _happy ya fuckers?__ Jup-p! __***snicker* shush now pay attention.**_

"Its Isabella," *chuckle* "but the pleasure is all mine Major, Jasper, Ares." she smiled a soft smile that didn't reach her dead eyes.

_...*silence*…  Did she just? **Well I guess that answers it all. ** The Ghost is a woman! Fuck me gently whit a chain saw! I can' believe it! now who am I gonna play whit? **Ya know we could still play *purrs* ***snicker*** **ya right we could! What do yo-. No! You wouldn't dare! Ooh we definitely would!*growl*_

"What should we call ya? Miss Isabella or miss Ghost?" as he said that Isabellas eyes deadened a bit more and her smile got sadder.

"What ever you wish to call me I am fine with." her voice sounded like rustling leaves in soft summer breeze, enchanting to no end. " Have you decided what you will do about the Cullen's?"

_Have we? No. **Yes. **Well? The lady is waiting for a fucking answer so chose ya fuckers! **Jay? **I don't know! Its simple then! Question time! O-okey. **Mhmm **_

"Miss, if ya don' mind answering our questions we will be happy ta giv' ya an answer." she nods her head softly in agreement. _So wha' do I ask? __ Start with something simple! __**Agreed. **__Arighty then!_

"What is ya' full name and hove old are ya?" _**You idiot! **__What did I do?__ You don't ask women their age its considered rude! __but she cant be THAT old can she?__ Your unbelievable!_

"Isabella is my full name, when I was human we didn't have even those so I just chose what I liked best." she chuckles softly, "and don't you know its really rude to ask a lady her age? But ill say you this, I'm the only vamp left from the first batch."

_...*silence*… Nuh-uh I must have heard wrong, right? Ares? **First batch? Its been speculated that the first vamp was made more than 4500 years ago! **But its said that they all went crazy with time and killed themselves! Now days the oldest vamp is almost 2000 and that's Marcus! Guys ya do know we have been standing here for a while right? Not saying anything just staring at her moth open, eyes big, like a fish out of water! Fuck! **Shit! **Jep! That sums it up good!_

* * *

_AN: hope you enjoyed! and hope its long enough for you cuss im beat! _


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Jasper pov**...[_jasper...__major__..._**_ares_**_._]

We watched as she rolled on the ground laughing like a maniac clutching her stomach as if it hurt to laugh that hard!..._'unbelievable! Is she crazy?'_..._'__I bet my ass she is!'_... Every few minutes she would look at us and start to laugh even harder than before especially when we started to growl and crouched ready to pounce any moment at her.

_Lets attack her while 'er defenses are down! *growl*_

_Don't you think that's a bit cowardly? Attacking her when she's already on the ground?*fidget*_

_Umm, no! She dare to laugh at us! *growl* Ya may be alright with that but I sure as hell am not! We have to defend our honor! *snarl*_

_**Children! Children ya are wasting time here! *huff* Major do yer thing NOW!**_

_*whine* b-but?!_

_Yes sir! *solutes* Hehehehe, play time is here! Come to papa lil' lady!_

We were on her laughing form in no-time just about to pin her hands down when suddenly it was us being pined down, hands little over our head, teeth softly puncturing our neck and her straddling our stomach..._'damn! How the hell?'__...wow, amazing!...__**did anyone see how she did it?**__...no...__nope._... We stopped stock still shocked and not wanting her to bit our head off, when we felt her lick the spot her teeth where before saying still laughing softly.

"You know its really rude of you to attack me like that,*giggle* Hope you learn your lesson from this – that you are not the fastest or strongest *squeezes hands* around here!"

_Guys is it bad that I like this position?*purrs* I mean look at her! I'm getting hard here lying underneath her! *whine* Maybe she could ride a cowboy and save the horse, eh! *wiggles eyebrows*_

_**Its a shame she didn't straddle our hips! *sighs wishfuly***_

_Ah-hem *blushes* you both do know she can easily smell our arousal, right?_

"Oh my! Guys! It looks like you like to be manhandled?! *giggles* Its a shame you wont be getting any for a while except maybe your hand, eh? No saving the poor horsey!" *laugh*

_DAMN this woman! Now I really, really want to fuck her senseless! *whine*_

_*laughs* She sure did put us in our place didn't she? *laughs*_

_***growl* Jay!**...*silence*...**Good boy.**_

" Are you ready to talk about the Cullens now?" asked still giggling Isabella.

"Ya know we could talk after we do somthin' about my problem down there!" *wiggles eyebrows*..._IDIOT!...__what! Its not like she will kill us! Will she?__...__**moron! *face-palm***_

She bend down and whispered huskily in our ear making us even harder. "Would you like for me to chop it off?" *growls softly*

"NO!" *whimper* "Please don't! We will be good! Promise!"..._**well if that ain't humiliating I don' know what is!**__...i know! Can't believe The Mayor just whimpered and begged to her! Hes never done it for Maria!...__Shut up! At least I'm trying to save our little general! *growl*__...yeah, but it was your fault he was in danger in the beginning! *huff*_

"Good! Now what would you like to talk about first cowboy?" she asked letting our hands go and putting hers on our chest while our went to her hips..._**soft *purrs***__...i would love to hug her! She feel so warm too! *sigh*...__*giggle* what happened with only 'loving' Malice?__...Who?...__yeah I thought so! *snort*_

"How come ya have fangs, but we don'?" asked Ares..._yer right! How come I didn' notice?__...cos you were too busy imagining how to fuck her brains out! _

"Well, in the firs batch we all had something special about us not counting the gifts. For example my sister would sleep in a coffin all day, the coffin was impenetrable even to us vamps! One of the guys could eat normal food and that kinda stuff as for me, I have fangs, white eyes with the cress and I can turn into a crow. I was deemed as the freak in their eyes *laughs* silly fuckers" all the time she was talking she was looking Major in the eyes not letting go even for a second.

"Yer sister? Where is she now? What happened to her?"

The smile that lit Isabellas face was the scariest thing Major and even Ares has ever seen. "Shes dead! I killed her myself! *giggle* and what pleasure it was!" *hums happily*

"What!? Why? She was yer sister was she not?" confusion was clear in his voice as well as face.

"Yes, *nods head* but you see she and the others teamed up so they could kill me for I was the strongest and fastest. Those assholes hated me with everything they got! *snort* You see the scars on my body?" Major nods his head only noticing them now. "Well most of them are from their torture, they tried to kill me but couldn't so they did all they could to hurt me, *sigh* plus you probably have noticed that my eyes are dead and soulless, no spark of life what-so-ever, well that's because they took something of mine and destroyed on top of other things."

"Bastards!" I growled too angry to contain myself!..._**how could they! *roar***__...K__IL__L!... __*squeezes her hips*_

"Jup!" *giggle* "but don't worry that pretty head of yours I took care of them myself! *sigh* Lets just say that what I did to Maria was nothing compere what I did to them!"

"How?" she shakes her head in negative "Fine, then how long did they have ya and why did ya not use yer gifts?"

"Simple really, I didn't have any at the time just pure strength, speed and born fighter. I was a late bloomer you could say!" *giggle* "They all came at me at once so I couldn't really do anything just rip as many as I could!" *laughs* "I got 16 fuckers out of 40 before they could use any gifts! They only got me because one guy could wield a metal power that punctured my body and poisoned from inside till I was burning so much stronger then any change could! *snort* vamp change would seem like a ice cold shower in that moment! *laughs* I had 30 years of none stop torture, some left after 10 or 15 years and came back latter for more or some tried to hide knowing that I would somehow get free to get my revenge. But man they sure did not see me coming when I did!" *giggle*

_How can she laugh about it like its nothing? *whimper* Just remembering the pain of our change is making me want to curl up in a ball and to think of it as ice cold shower!? I would prefer dying than that!_

_**Jay she did die. Maybe not bodily, but on the inside shes dead.*whisper***_

_Plus we don' know what they took from her and I bet that the burning wasn' the only torture they did at the time. *shudder* I bet they didn't feed her too on top of other things! *growl*_

_But why did she not turn into a crow and ran away! She could be safe that way! Ask her Major!_

"Darlin' why didn' ya run away as a crow?" _'don' be mad Jay we will get ya the answer!_

"It was too little, too late! *huff* Before I could do that I was already pierced with two of those stupid spears! One in my tummy, the other in my leg, but those monsters didn't stop there! No! When they finally got me they mounted me to the a fucking wall as a freaking display! I had those fuckers everywhere! In my palms, elbows, shoulders, NECK, two in my spine, legs *shakes head* and all the others joints they could think of! With every pipe the pain got worst hundred times and I couldn't even scream it out!" she cleared her troth and get off us and went to sit on one of the two cubs flouting in the air over the stream while saying. "Now you know something about me so lets talk about you shall we?"

_*whine* why did she get off us? *whine* I was happy with 'er there!_

_**Really Major? *lifts left eyebrow* that's all ya get from 'er?**_

_*snort* what else did you expect from that brain-dead moron? And when did she made those cubs? Ares?_

_***shrugs shoulders* dunno.**_

_*hump* ye can go kiss my ass, cos I'm not listenin' to ya anymore! *gets up and goes to sit on the other cube besides Isabella*_

_like you listened before! *mumbles*_

"Okay how do ya know the squealer munchers are usin' us?"

"Actually they are using Jasper and the fame you got in southern vampire wars, not _you_ or Ares. Because those idiots do not know _you_ or Ares even exist! *giggle* I just know thanks to one of my powers. You see when I stayed in your hose I touched some of the thing there and your past as well as Peters and Chars came to me and I got a little intrigued to say the least. I saw the Cullens and they just felt off, you know! So I did a little snooping here and there and got all the answers I needed before calling you here!"

"Right. *nods head* but how come Malice didn' see any of this before or now? And why ain't she bothering us after 10 days?"..._OH MY GOD! There's something smart coming from your mouth! What happened to you? *shakes head in mock horror*...__**Yer right! *snort* we need to get him to a doctor! Lets hope its not only temporally!**__...__hara-hara-ha! How funny! *growls* assholes!_

"Hmm? Oh before that here *hands three large flasks* drink this before we continue ya look a bit thirsty! *giggle*" We nodded our head in thanks before opening the first one only to gulp it down in few seconds before attacking the other two!..._*purr* god how I have missed it!__...__**warm *hum* sooo gooood!**__...how could I forget and deny such a pleasure for us! I'm such an idiot. *whine*...__**agreed! No more animals! Only human blood!**__...__*nods head whole-heartily* only warm human blood!_

"Now where was I? Hmm, ah! Yes, why Alice cant see you *laugh* lets just say she is having some false visions of you! I bet shes happy with them and that's why shes leaving you alone! *splashes water with her feet smiling softly* and if you decide to go to them Eddy will have false thoughts to read too so no worry! *pats Majors knee reassuringly* What else you would like to know?"

_Guys this is a bit weird don't you think? She give us blood, talk to us about herself as well as trying to save us from Cullens. Why would she help us? *rubs face* Is there something in it for her? It just doesn't make sense!_

_**Ya got a point, but if ya listened to us from the beginning there would be no need to 'save' us prom those fuckers! *growl***_

_Plus ya have herd how Ghost kills those he dosn' like! Whats the big deal? *pokes Ares before whispering* do ya think she has some more of that yummy blood?_

_FINE! Be that way! *stomps off huffing and puffing like a child on a tantrum before turning around and yells* ask about the blood I really want it too!_

_***roles eyes* fuckers!**_

"Umm Izz is there possibly more of that blood? Cos Major and Jay wont stop whining about it!" huffed out Ares while those two whined and whined about the blood and how he just sold them out as pussy to Isabella.

"Pfff! Yeah here *gives three more large flasks* so Izz eh? I like it! *smiles brightly* Its really similar to what Paul and Seth calls me!"

_Where the hell have we hear those names? *licks least blood of the lips*_

_**La-Push.**_

_Ooh and they are under Ghosts/hers protections the same as us! *huff* looks like too much blood makes you stupid Major! *snicker*_

_And you hard down there! *whistle innocently*_

_What! *looks down mortified*_

_***laughs loudly while pointing at Jay* he got you good!**_

_Thank you! *bow* Thank you! *bow* It was nothing really! No need for the applause! *snicker* Lets continue our talk with Miss Izz shall we!_

"What do the dogs call ya?" *hands back all the empty flasks*

*scowl* "They are not dogs as you so 'kindly' put but shape-shifters, and they call me Isa!" You could see that she loved them dearly in the smile she showed, but never the eyes, they where dead no matter what emotion she was showing.

*nods head* "Alrighty, shape-shifters it is then! Now if I remember correctly ya mentioned that I was the only one un-mated of the Cullens even when I'm married to Malice, care to elaborate so Jay could understand?"

_What do you mean so I would understand? Don't you want to know too? *furrows brows*_

_*shakes head pitifully* ya silly, silly child! WE already know, ya would too! Its just ya didn' listen when WE tried to explain it to ya! Now sit tight and listen. *puts arms on Jays shoulders stilling him in place*_

"Only Jasper eh? I'll start from the beginning so some thing may be new to all of you, alright?" _*we nodded in understanding*_ "Alice didn't find you firs I'm afraid, she lied about it among other things so you would agree faster. After waking up she went straight to Cullens as she saw them in her vision where they where the rulers of vampire world and what needed to be done in other to attain it. She was there to learn how to manipulate her emotions as well as meet her mate and explain everything that needed be said. *sigh* Shes mated to Edward and before you say anything about the human pet Eddy has, she is only there to make Alice jealous. Anyway she was with them far half a year before going after you in that dinner, *snort* if you'd only listened to Ares and Major we wouldn't be in this mess right now, and really, how come Jasper you didn't notice the mating mark on her or how she wouldn't let you fuck her to your hear contest? Till her brain was dead and only you existed? Only when she wanted and you never where allowed to take your shit off too, didn't you? *nodes to herself* That bitch! Plus I bet as of last 10-20 years she hasn't fucked you only making you use your gift to satisfy her, hasn't she? Let me tell you why if you haven't figured it out jet! Its because she has Eddy to satisfy her! *growl* Just look at what she has made you! *eyes Major whit distaste* Such fine southern cowboy not to mention gentlemen reduced to a lapdog in preppy cloths with no self confidence! A shame really! *sigh* but who am I to tell you that, right?"

_**Now do ya get it Jay? *sigh***_

_*nodes head growling* that little lying he/she transvestite! *roar* I'm gonna kill her and that pussy Eddy! But what of the rest of them? Can we just torture them all for deceiving us? *growl*_

_Yeah, yeah we can and will, but firs did ya hear her when she was talking about sex? *wiggles eyebrows* 'Till her brain was dead and only you existed?' *purrs* Do ya think Izz would let us do her? I mean she did call us southern cowboy/gentlemen and all that so we have to show 'er don' we!?_

_**Definitely would love to fuck her to our heart contest! *purrs***_

_But witch one would do her first? *asks slowly Jay while sizing up Ares and Major, planing the best way to win first dips*_

_Ares of course! He is the so called leader after all! *grumble*_

_**Sure why not! *snicker* I was gonna ask ya to fuss-together for that time but me being first works so much more! *eyes them knowingly***_

_Umm dose the suggestion still stands? Please? *asks in a small hopeful voice*_

_**NOPE! Too little, too late! *says in sing-song voice***_

_This is SO your fault Major! *punches Major in the face with all he has*_

"How are the other Cullens involved in this mess?" grumbles out Major while licking his wounds in their mind.

"simple really, mommy and daddy Cullens want the power so everyone has to bow and answer to them while Rose and Emmett want a child! The funny thing is they plan to turn the child they stole from somewhere at the age of 10 later so they can baby it for all eternity! Stupid dream if you ask me! *laughs* So now I have given the reason you needed to kill them, will you?"

"There's no need to ask, ya should already know, shouldn' ya?"

*snort* "Who knows! Maybe you liked the lapdog life and want to continue it till they dispose of you! I have met many crazy fuckers who decide the worst for them is for best even when I'm willing to help! So tell me what are you planing to do with them?"

"Ask my Captain and his mate to help go weed out the unwanted, then come live here in south with my real family! What about you?"

"Me? I'll go see La-Push wolfs and inform them about you and your plan so we don't have any misunderstandings as well as visit Paul and Seth. Also make sure that none of the Cullens run away unless you want more trouble than this needs to be." *gets up and puts on a leather coat that goes till her ankles, kisses Major on the cheek and disappears with a final 'bye'*


	9. Chapter 8

**Izzy pov.**

Meeting the Major was nice... oh who am I kidding! He is sex-on-legs! Its a shame I couldn't have my wicked ways with him right now! But maybe when all this mess is taken care of I could. *snicker* That deep southern accent when Major or Ares talks *shudders* makes me wanna jump his bones! His blond wavy hair that reaches just below chin that you want to touch and see if it feels as soft as it looks or his full lips you want to kiss. *sigh* I think he was about 6'3 or 6'4, those preppy cloths didn't really show how well his body is build but from what I saw in some memory's he is well build from his human soldier life. Hard defined muscles in all the right places, not too thin or buff just right if I may say so myself and now that he has red eyes *drool* I really will have to attack him afterwards!

Finally getting to La-Push I pin-pointed Paul and Seth thanks to my cress, that allows me to know where everyone is at any moment and lucky me! They are both in the same place! Looks like they are running a patrol.! Quickly I made my way to them in my crow form remembering how I met them in the first place.

* * *

_Flash back.- Two years before._

_I was running thru some kinda rainy forest when I heard whimpers and growls from what sounded like wolfs and voices taunting them that only could belong to vampires. [too smooth and melodic for human] Being my curious self I couldn't not go see what was happening and as always I was in my shield so no-one would know I was even there!_

_Siting on a branch I watched as six vamps where taunting two horse sized wolfs. One was smaller than the other, had a black and brown fur and had two of them attacking him, but the other was pure silver, if you don't count in the blood he had on from the wounds the other four vamps inflected on him. It looked like the wolfs wanted to howl and call for back up but couldn't get enough time for it._

_I made myself see-able for them as I asked in a cold voice."What are you doing to the poor wolfs?"_

_Not looking at me one of them answered still attacking. "Can't you see? We're playing! *laugh* now go on before we decide to play with you too!" the others just laughed with him as the wolfs growled at them._

_Hopping off the tree I asked in sing-song voice ready to play with THEM! "What if I want to play with you? Would you let the wolfs go?" just for fun I made myself look innocent with big eyes and all that shit. *giggle*_

"_Let us kill them first and then we can play as you wanted!" again not looking at me one of them said while all of them get ready to strike the killing blow. …._'ya, don't think so guys!'_... I put the wolfs in my shield just before they could get to them and sat on top looking at the vamps with amused face as they bounced off it!_

"_*giggle* You really shouldn't ignore me when I'm here! So now that the wolfs are safe and all why don't we play!" I asked as I saw the silver wolf get in protecting stance before the other one. ..._'hmm, looks like the small one is injured pretty badly.'...

"_You bitch! You're gonna regret helping them!" one screamed and the other snarled and growled to back up his statement. ..._'silly, silly fools! *giggle*'

_Just as they were ready to pounce on me I nailed them to the ground with daggers in they're feet and knees that only I could remove. They were screaming in agony as they tried to pull out the daggers and spouting promises of death and pain to me! Me! Its not my fault that they agreed to play with me! I asked and they said yes! So whats the big deal?_

"_Hey silver! Do ya want to kill one of them?" I lay down on my stomach over the wolf and asked with a smile ignoring the cry's of pain all around us._

_He growled at me for a moment looking around us before scratching my shield three times looking at me with a wolfish smile._

"_You want three of them? *chuckle*" he nodded his big head and barked once. "Okay! I'll get rid of my three and then you can chow down on them before I light them up! Deal?" again he nodded and barked so I sat up and turned to the crying vamps! Pussy's!_

_Snapping my fingers the daggers turned to smoke and they all fell flat on the face not getting up but trying to crawl away from us. Tisking at them I flipped them on they're backs so they couldn't move before making ice shard and sending them to one of my toys piercing him all over. My second one was squished in my shield slowly and painfully and my last victim was chopped in pieces before they all were set on fire and me not once moving from my sitting spot._

_Lowering my shield the silver wolf pounced at the remaining ones while I went to look at his friend to see if I could do something to help. As I knelled and started to inspect him, he started to whimper and try to scoot away from me until I shushed him and promised not to hurt him. He had two broken paws and some ribs as well, not to mention the scratches here and there, but it looked like he already started to heal so maybe I could just help along the process!_

_As I was about to start, the silver pounced on me knocking me to ground and snarling in my face ready to tear me to pieces for touching his friend. Laughing a bit I ruffled his fur before looking around if he was done with his vamp-special-chewing toys and asked if I could now burn them. He looked at me weirdly before nodding his head and getting off me and licking my face as an apology I guess.?_

_Burning the chewed body's I went back to the injured wolf and helped to fasten his healing with one of my gifts when I heard a gruff deep voice growl out. "Why did you help us? Aren't you one of them yourself! A leech! Why can't I smell you? And what are you doing to Seth?"_

"_Oh my! You guys are shape-shifters! Its been so long since I have met one of your kind! Whats your name? You don't sound like Alpha so there got to be more of you! How many?" I gushed out before stopping clearing my voice and looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry! *giggle* Yes I am a leech, you can't smell me cos I shield my scent but if you want I could lower it for you and I'm helping Seth heal faster by taking his pain and fastening his healing process."_

"_Paul and yes there are more of us so don't try anything stupid. It would calm me down if I could smell you so yes lower the shield and what do you mean shape-shifters? We are werewolf's!"_

"_Silly child if I wanted I could kill you and all your friends in a blink of an eye! *laughs* Don't pick fights you can't win!" I said getting up after finishing healing Seth. "Also you are not werwolf's or other known as children-of-the-moon cos you can shift at will and have a clear mind, but they only shift when the moon is fool and they are bigger than you fellas as well as uncontrollable when phased as they attack everything that moves."_

"_You don't smell like leech! How so? You smell so good! Like thunderstorm, whisky and just fallen pure snow!" Seth exclaimed after shifting back and sniffing me._

_Paul grabbed my hand and pulled a deep breath of it before letting go and murmuring. "Hes right. You don't smell all sweet and sugary like the others that makes us sick in the stomach. Are you sure your a leech?" _

_After that we talked for few hours about me and them and everything they wanted to know before they're patrol shift ended and I needed to go on my own way. They asked if they can see me again sometime and I just said it would be easy if they would be under my protection so I know when to come and help or just know where they are. Both of them agreed and then we parted ways!_

_End of flashback._

* * *

Seeing them with other wolfs I decided to go on to Emily, knowing she would be cooking dinner for them as always. Well at least that's what they told her before and hopefully it hasn't changed still.

Finding her house was easy and as thought, she was making dinner but with one other girl that probably is another imprint while chatting happily with no care of any danger what so ever. Making my feathers more fluffy and shinny, I laded in the open window flapping my wings to get they're attention. …. _let the fun begin! *giggle*_

"Kim, look at that crow! Isn't it beautiful?" the scared girl who I guess is Emily said as she came closer to me. …. _that's right come and pet me! Muhahaha!_

"Wait! What if it attacks us? Maybe we should just shoo it away. You don't know what kinda disease it may carry!" she stopped Emily in her tracks. …. _hey! *growl* I'm not sick you weirdo! _

"Oh shush! He looks healthy and he hasn't attacked jet so no worry!" she scowled and came to pet me softly. I leaned in her touch so she wouldn't be afraid before jumping on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek making her giggle! …. _I like her! Maybe when I stop playing with the wolfs I could have a little alone time! _

"See his fine! Really friendly too!" she said while still giggling and going back to making food.

As Kim tried to touch me I hide behind Ems hair making her start laughing aloud while saying. "Guess he didn't like the comment you made about him!" huffing Kim went back to food and looking at me every few minutes. …. _that's right girly! Ya ain't touching me for a while!_ …. After an hour I let Kim pet me too and she wore such big smile it looked like it might split her face!

After that they quickly finished making food and started to play with me! …. _It's been such a long time since I had such innocent fun! …._ I heard the boys coming before the girls and right before they came in I throwed the toy on the ground and made one of them to slip on it making those behind him to fall on the floor with him!

While the wolfs were cussing up a storm and trying to get up the imprints laughed holding they're tummy's as tears slid down from they're eyes. Finally one came over to Em and tried to kiss her but I get in his way flapping my wings and making noise so he would back down! …. _shes mine for now wolfy!_... This of course only fueled the girls laughter more and more as I did the same to the one who tried to kiss Kim. The two wolfs where glaring at me and trying to get close to them while everyone else where in fits of laughter all around the room.

"The mighty Alpha has lost to a crow!" one of the guys panted out before everyone him included started to laugh again. Some rolling on the floor, some leaning against walls so they wouldn't fall, that is until they heard the growls the two emitted to me thinking they could scare me away! …. _yeah not happening buddy!_

"O-okay, okay! You c-can let them pass!" Emily said all the time still giggling like crazy.

I looked at the two wolfs glaring at me so I puffed out my chess, nodded my head to Em and Kim and hopped off in the direction of Paul, who was leaning against door frame shaking in silent laughter. As I was out of the way they both pulled they're still giggling mates to them and didn't let go nuzzling them in the neck! …. _its so easy to play them! *laughs*_

Flapping my wings to get Paul's attention, he bent down to touch me, but I jumped on his head and looked down on him while pecking his nose softly making everyone, including Paul to roar with more laughter. Some of the pack tried to touch me but I wouldn't let them except Seth by ether pecking they're hand, hiding in Paul's neck or flying to Seth.

"Where did you girls find him?" Seth asked as I snuggled in his neck and rubbed my head to his cheek while they all sat down and started to eat.

"He came to us! Isn't he just a cutey! So smart too *giggle* he was the one who made you all to fall down when you came in!" Emily said while smiling fondly at me. …. _she thinks I'm cute! *blush* such kind soul!_

"We are not keeping him!" growled out Sam the Alpha and Jared while others snorted at them, as I learnt they're names from the on going conversations. …. _huh? Guess I rubbed them wrong! *snicker*_

"For fucks sake its just a bird! He can't harm you, so grow up! No need to fret that he will harm us!" exclaimed Leah, Seth's sister, and for that I hopped to her and rubbed against her in thanks as she too started to pet me and murmured. "your welcome, Blacky!" …. _ooh! She gave me a name!_

For the rest of the night I let the others to play with me too, but I stayed the most with girls as well as Paul and Seth as I liked and knew them the most! It was getting late and we were watching a movie when Sams phone rang interrupting us and making them pause the film. …. _c'mon it was getting to the good part! …. _Huffing I landed on Sams shoulder startling him a bit and making him rise an eyebrow at me while I nodded in the direction of his land-line.

As he picked up I heard a vampire voice say.

"Hello, is this Sam? I'm Carlise Cullen calling to ask if you would meet with us at the treaty line to discuss something important."

"And what is so important we need to discuss leech?" Sam growled out while the others started to growl too. …. _damn! *giggle* guess they hate them too! *snort*_

"We have a problem coming to us that may involve you and your people, so it would be good that we work toge-..."

I hopped of his shoulder and pushed the end button while pulling the power wire so they couldn't get thru again! …. _that will show them! *humph* trying to get them to fight a loosing battle! Assholes!_... the room was quit for a bit before Sam scratched my head smiling saying. "Guess you aren't too bad after all! *snort* Now they can't get thru to us or anyone else, with you pulling the wire and all that!" and with that the room erupted again in laughter as we went back to watch the movie.

I was passed from one to another for praises and hugs until I ended up in Paul's lap as he petted me while watching the movie or what was left of it! Snuggling closer wanting to feel warmth after all this time I and everyone else heard someones phone going off. Looking around I saw Kim getting out hers so I flew to her to look who called only to see an unknown number showing as id before she answered it scratching my head.

"Hello?" everyone was listening to see who it was. …._ it better not be the Cullens! _

"Kim? It's Carlise Cullen. I wanted to-..."

The fucker didn't get far as I snatched the phone in my claws and flew to the table and pulled out her battery and SIM card! Looking all around I puffed my chess and flapped my wings as they all looked at me with big eyes and open mouths! …. _hey! Stop starring and get to work!_... I pecked the phone and battery before looking everyone in the eye to indicate what I want them to do. They where hastily pulling out them and started to disarm them when Emily's phone rang and I quickly snatched it from her putting it on the table looking at the id to see 'unknown' and doing the same as the other one, while everyone looked at me with holded breaths.

No one moved. …. _why the hell aren't they moving!... _Flapping my wings to see if they would move I stared at them before going after every phone and disarming them as they still looked at me with wide eyes and open mouths. …._*huff* have to do everything myself!..._ After finishing I flew to Leah and snuggled in her neck and hair to get back the warmth I lost. That seemed to shock everyone back to life as she petted me absentmindedly and the others started to question why Cullens are trying to get hold of them.

"He said something about someone wanting to hurt our people before Blacky cut him off. Do you think we should meet them?" I think that was Embry who talked or Quil? Dunno!

"Yeah but it looks like the crow doesn't want us to talk to them just look at our phones! And I bet meeting them would anger the little fucker more!" piped up Jared while snorting a few times. …. _you got that right buddy! No meeting the Cullens!_

"Don't you all think he is too smart to be a bird?" whispered Brady giving me the stink-eye! … ._who me? *bats eyes innocently* I'm just a birdy no-one special!_

That seemed to jolt something in them as Paul grabbed me before I could fly and hide for a moment to let them cool a bit down. …. _dammit Paul! Why did you have to grab me now!..._ I pecked his fingers so he would let me go only to get squeezed a bit more and get a growl from him! ... _asshole! Now I have to stop playing with them! *pout*_

"What are you?" growled out Sam as he and Jared pulled Em and Kim behind them. …. _hey! If I haven't hurt them till now, surly I wouldn't do it now!_... Huffing I turned back to my human form in Paul's lap making his hands to be on my hips as well letting them scent me.

As soon as Paul and Seth saw me they pounced on me taking deep breaths of me and hugging me tightly to them while whispering how glad they are to see me again and what not! All the while the others growled at me and got in fighting positions. …._*sniffle* and just before they all where hugging and cuddling me! *sniffle* meanies! *snort*_

"Who is she, Paul? Seth?" growled out Sam in Alpha voice making them to talk together!

"Isabella but we call her Isa! She saved us two years ago! Shes a vampire but smells really good, don't you think so?" they inhaled at the end burrowing they're noses in my neck. …. _damn! *giggle* they make me sound like some kinda drug!_

"Let her go so we can talk to her too! *sniffs the air* Hot damn! She really does smell good!" that definitely was Leah! The others smelled the air too and grunted in agreement with her and relaxed a bit. …. _well at least they wont throwe me out for stinking! *laughs*_

We all sat down, me in Paul's lap and Seth besides us as they wouldn't let me go and the others in they're previous places before the questioning began!

"Why were you a crow?" Emily sweet Emily asked as Sam squeezed her closer to him.

"Umm, so I could play with you guys before you all go chow-wow on me? Plus its been so long since I had, had some fun!" I said while upping up my innocent act!

Some snorted, some giggled at my antics while some mumbled to themselves [Sam, Jared] along the lines of 'didn't let me touch my mate' and 'un-fucking-bevievable!' as well as something I didn't get.

"Why didn't you let us talk with the Cullens?" asked Collin with furrowed brow.

"Ahh! That is why I actually am here in the first place! But now that I'm here I found something else I want to do!" I smiled happily at them while tugging at Paul's hair making him purr for me and making everyone to look at him with weird stare.

"W-what did you came to tell us about the Cullens?" Sam asked stammering a bit before scolding his tone to serious. …. _huh? Guess they haven't heard anyone purr before!? *shrugs shoulders* oh well!_

"Can we do the other thing before I tell you? Pretty please?" I asked batting my eyelashes for good measure while looking at him and Em.

"S-sure." Emily stammered out a bit dazed by me! …. _ups! Didn't mean to dazzle her! *giggle*_

I got up and had her in my arms before anyone could say or do anything while putting a black shield around us and making a mirror from ice and taking her dress off so she was in underwear while standing behind her. …. _her wolf is banging the shield! *giggle* too bad he wont get in!_

"Now look in the mirror at your body! Its beautiful isn't it?" she shook her head softly with tears ready to fall. "Its not? Aright then close your eyes until I say you can open, okay?" I asked as she nodded and closed her eyes. I stood before her and started to trace her scars with my fingers making them disappear, after every scar was gone I stood behind her and asked her to open her eyes. She gasped and touched the mirror before touching herself in disbelieve and shaky hands.

I dressed her and lowered my shield only to let Sam pin me to the wall and hit me a few times so he would get some of his frustration off before going back to Emily. …. _it tickles were he hit me *giggle* …_. "Sam stop! She didn't hurt me! Look at me!" Em screamed as he continue to hit me over and over again while growling at my smiling face.

He hit me a few more times before looking at her as did everyone else and gasped in shock. Sam let me go and went to her with shaky legs as a tear rolled down his cheek before touching her where the scar us-to be. "Ho-how?" he sobbed out just to see her shake her head and point at me with still shaky finger.

He looked at me, then at her and again at me before murmuring a soft 'sorry' before hugging Emily to him and inhaling deeply to calm down some more. …. _awww! Isn't he just cute and fluffy all around! *snort*_ …. While they had they're moment Paul came to look at me to see if I was hurt as Sam didn't hold anything back while attacking me, but I just waved him away and smiled at him to let him know I was fine.

It was Leah who spoke first, making everyone to look at me. "How did you do that? Take the scar off even the doctors couldn't?"

"Simple I just had to touch it and wish it gone, but of course nothing is free in this world!" I said smiling while shrugging my shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Seth's worried voice came to me. …._ I bet they wont like the answer! Oh-well! _

"Well... Emily do you remember the pain you felt when you got the scars and as it was healing?" she nodded wincing at the memory as Sam started to nuzzle her neck. "Now imagine it amplified ten times and you have the price I have to pay for every scar I took from you. The same applies to others, I feel the pain amplified ten times for what they felt getting it."

They all looked at me with horrified expressions not saying anything so I scowled at them trying to get a response – nothing, stick my tong out – nothing, smiled showing my fangs – a little twitch, look innocent – another twitch, look of death – everyone flinched, blank expression – they finally sat down. Nodding my head I finally got to my original task and started telling them about the Cullens, Whitlock's and what to expect to happen around here for a while and not to interfere where they shouldn't as well that probably I would be around while it all goes around, plus I want to spend some time with Paul, Seth and the others before going away again.

With that we all went to our homes for much needed sleep to them – me to Paul's because he insisted not wanting me to disappear on them – while Quil and Jacob where on patrol tonight. They asked if I wanted to join them but again Paul said 'no' and pulled me to his home after saying goodbye to others.

* * *

also i wish to tell "thank you" to everyone who reads my story and reviews! So THANK YOU! *throws cookys in your face*


	10. Chapter 9

_AN: So I bet you all want to hurt me really bad for my disappearing act and I get ya, really I do, but I kinda fucked up my school and personal life so yeah! Fine it's not a good explanation but hey we ain't perfect right? So ya know I don't own anything just my fucked up thoughts what belongs to others that belongs to them! This is the last chapter and for that you probably hate me even more now so chow!_

**No ones pov.**

Isabella has been with the pack for a week getting to know them better each night staying with different wolf as well meeting the other imprints such as Claire – Embry imprint and Rebekah – Paul's imprint. Clair was only 10 so she wasn't there often but when she was she befriended Isa quickly and where often found playing pranks on others making them all wary of the pair.

She often mock-fight with the wolfs, teaching them how best to kill her kind and if needed information then how to torture it out of them. It was on one of these teaching days when she felt them finally coming making her to be a bit distracted and allowing one of the wolfs to bite her shoulder and another one her stomach, ripping her T-shirt to shreds.

**Isabella pov.**

Just as I pinpointed the Whitlocks little outside Forks I felt two jaws chomping down on me. One who was Brady on my shoulder and neck and the other who was Quil in my stomach. As soon as they understood what the hell is happening they let go and turned back to humans apologizing none-stop as I ripped off my shirt leaving me only in my bra and shorts to see the damage. … _'nothing new I have had worst!'_

"Well it looks worst than it is, besides one or two more scars wont really matter to my battered body!" I laughed seeing them heal only to leave reddish bite marks.

"B-but! S-sorry! We didn't meant to! You just stopped and-and we took our chance as you told us before the fight!" they both where babbling looking worried and scared of or about me, I dunno!

"Hey! Its cool no worry lets just get home so I can change and tell you all something. Okay?" I said while smoothing their hair in hope to calm them down a bit. … _'just like good puppies they did as asked! *smirk*'_

After a while they nodded and changed beck to wolfs and we speed off to Sam and Emily's home. As I entered the room there where few gasps and some angry growls from the wolfs seeing my new and old scars.

"Oh hush I don't really have time right now!" I said while rolling my eyes still smiling "The Whitlocks have finally came so I was a bit distracted for a moment and got new body art that's all! Now I need ya all to not go to the Cullens house no matter what you may hear. Deal?" I asked looking everyone in the eyes.

Some nodded, some grunted their acceptance. "Good! Now I need to change and go see the show! I'll tell you all about it later! Bye!"

With that I ran to the woods changing in a black summer dress with blood splatter design before changing to a crow and flying to see what fun games they are playing at the Cullens.

* * *

Finally getting to them I perched myself on one of the many trees around them to watch as Major and his coven has dragged them all out of the house leaving them withering in pain on the ground thanks to his power. ..._'But wait one is missing! The blond daddy figure is missing! *growl*'_

"Cullens it's so nice to see ya again! But where is daddy doctor?" Majors said in sing-song voice making them all to shiver.

"Jazz-jazzy w-why are y-you do-ING t-this!" Malice panted out gasping in pain before grinding her teeth. "And what a-are you wearing? Y-you look like a hobo! Quite y-your stupid accent too! We have talked about this before!" she was just pissing everyone off! … _'I think he looks good in those low snug jeans, black shirt and cowboy boots! *drool* Has she no taste?'_

Before anyone could say or do anything he ripped her legs and arms off before signaling Char and Peter to do the same to the others. ..._'uh-oh, guess he didn't like that comment! *giggle*'_ … Captain and his mate exchanged sinister smirks before doing as they where ordered.

After slowly decapitating them Jasper let up his power not wanting them to get use to it before asking in more commanding tone. "Where the fuck is Dr. Fangs? Don't make me ask again!"

"I-Italy! He went to see the Vulture!" the big buffalo screamed when his pain was increased. … _'so that's how he usually gets his answers! *snort* upping up their suffering till they crack! Smart! But wouldn't do with me or other war veterans.'_ …

"Now that wasn't so hard to answer, now was it?" Peter asked in mock innocence still smiling like the loon he is!

"N-no!" sobbing one of them answered while trying to get their heads around, what the hell could of have happened to change Jasper so much and how come Alice never saw this coming!

"So what's he doing there?" Major waited for a bit for the answer but when one didn't come he upped the pain and started to crush the detached limbs till one of them started to speak and guess who it was? … '_ding! Ding!_ _if ya thought Edward we have a winner!' …_ He was crying like the little pussy he was about his piano hands getting crushed and what else not before finally wheezing out something about daddy going to scout out who is with them and who could be manipulated in their side like they did with Jasper.

Lets just say he was raging mad and ripped Rosalie and Emmett to shreds before throwing them in the fire Char had started before getting back to the other three who where screaming their heads off and trying that's right the key word is 'trying' to get away from him.

"I'm hurt! *scowl* Why would ya try and run from yer _'family'_ ! The fun has just begun!" his voice was dark and filled with promises ya just don't want anyone to fill-full. … _'mm I would love to jump him right now! Just look at the power he radiates *drool* what a fun time we could have! *sigh*'_

Not wanting to listen to Malice scream and beg and what not he stalked her slowly feeding from the pain, panic, horror and fear she was trowing off as he dug his nails in her body again and again till she looked like shredded tissue paper before slowly feeding her to the flame with a satisfied smile. … _'aw that was beautiful! *sniff, sniff*'_

"Major I know just the thing to do to flip off the good doctor!" Peter squealed like a damn kid on Christmas only to get a raised eyebrow in return from both of his coven mates. … _'wonder what he will come up with? *giggle*'_ … "Char here! Take dick-wards phone and film as we simulately kill them and then send this to him! It's sure to make him go crazy!" he giggled like a school girl putting Eddy and mamma C. next to each other.

Shaking his head with silent laughter Major went to Esme ready for his fun and revenge as well to finally be free from them after all these years of deceit. Getting the green light they started the process of maiming and branding them all over before peeling off some skin in places just to spit their own venom making it burn like a bitch and scar instantly, repeating this for few minutes they got bored and finally trowed them with the rest of the Cullens. … _'they had their fun, now I can go and talk to them!'_

"Well that was fun!" I cheered happily after they send the video to Carlise making them jump in fright before crouching in fighting stance letting loos some pretty impressive growls and snarls.

"Izzy!" Jasper sighed in relief making the other two to shout. "THAT'S the Ghost everyone is afraid of?!","Ghost really is a woman!"

Laughing I said while making a pose. "In the flesh!" … _'this could be fun! They look like they know how to make fun!'_

"Shes crazy!" Peter said approvingly smiling at the same time Char cheered. "I like her!" … _'crazy people! Who could hate those bunny's!'_

"Good, good, now back to the last Cullen shall we? You might, correction you will be brought to Italy for court on the behalf of the video ya just send so what you gonna do?" I batted my eyelashes making me look the picture of innocent. … _'I will be finally able to go visit my friend in Voltera! Hmm maybe it's time for Aro to be changed? No one really likes him anyway!'_

Their faces showed shock I mean loads of shock! And their jaws where a bit slaked showing they didn't really think of this possibility! … _'they are just the cutest! *squeal* bit dumb in the heat of revenge but still cute!'_

"Shit!" they all murmured at the same time making me laugh hard!

"Not funny Izzy! We're in a bit of a trouble here!" Major hissed at me making me laugh even harder as I fell on the ground and rolled in my own hilarity! They just stood there scowling at me in barely contained humor until cracking a smile too.

"They will be here in eight hours to take ya so go feed and what else you want to do but stay in this area to show good faith and I will see you in their cozy castle! Bye!" I wheezed between laughter kissing his lips before changing to a crow and flying to tell the pack what happened and where I'm going next! … _'this will be so much fun!'_

**Jasper pov.** [ _JASPER. __MAJOR__. _**_ARES_** ]

After watching her transform in the crow and fly away we where a bit stumped until we all agreed to go feed and meet at the house when finished to wait for their escorts to Italy.

_She looked yummy in that dress didn' she? *drool*_

_Really?! *huff* That's all you can say after what she just told us? That her dress looked good? I mean sure it hugged all the right places and ended before the knee, *gets dreamy eyes before shaking it off* but that's it?! Seriously? _

_***snicker* looks like he wasn't tho only one noticing how she looked!**_

_Shut it! So not the point right now! *growl* What we gonna do when we get to the Volturi?_

_If it comes to it we will fight our way out with Captain and his mate *stretches*, beside Izzy is coming too so nothing bad will happen to us as we all are under her protection,*snort* plus we out rank those Italian scum according to her and everyone else! So chill!_

_But...-_

_But … nothing! *growl* don get yer panty's in a twist!_

_We're going commando so that's no possible. *grumble*_

_**SO not the point Jay! *huff* idiot!**_

_I don get it! How can ya be so stupid while being me! *snort* I mean are ya adopted without us knowing or something ? *eyes Jay with mock worry* _

_*pounces on Major and starts attacking* I'll show you adopted you bitch! *snarl*_

_**Now, now kids brake it up! *slaps them both on the head* go on in yer designed corners and calm down! *points their corners and looks pointedly at them* go on! Shoo!**_

And they did all the while grumbling and mumbling death promises and cussing each other out till they finally calmed down only to be surprised, that they unknowingly have already feed and came back to the Cullen home.

_It's scary how we sometimes do thing without us really knowing it, isn't it? *fidgets nervously*_

_Yeah I agree. *nods a little*_

_**Aw, are ya don fighting like little kids? *looks at them* Ya want a bloody cookie for listening? *cooed softly***_

_Maybe. … hell yeah! … *they both look at Ares expectantly* _

_**Then go to the store and fucking buy one or better go kill the person who is eating it so it would be bloody, yer pussy's! *snarl***_

_*cough* meanie! *cough*_

**No ones pov.**

They where interrupted by Demetri informing them all to follow so they can get there faster and get it over with already. No one talked on their way there not wanting to let loos something they might use against them as well no one saw Izzy with them and they started to wonder if she was already there or with them in her shield hiding and getting her kicks out of it before revealing herself. … '_wouldn't put it past her. *snort*'_

As they arrived they where greeted by Aros creepy happy tone, big smile and open arms who all knew was false no matter how stupid of a vampire you are.

"Ah, the Whitlocks you are finally here! Come, come! Lets get this started shall we? My dear Carlise has informed about your wrong doings!" the creep just keep on going making them all to hide a shudder not wanting to show any sigh on anything

"Has the goody-two-shoe told ya the reason behind our actions or just the result?" Peter snarled not wanting to play his games while glaring at Carlise who stood to one of the walls closer to the kings. … _'coward can't even do thing on his own! *sneer* runs to the closest bitch house open!'_

"Of course I know!" he clapped his hands happily. "You tortured and killed his coven and mate out of blind rage after they wouldn't do as you say, really I thought better about you Major, it is such a shame." all the while Aro was talking Dr. C. Was smirking while still glaring at Jasper for what they have done to his family. … _'just you wait ya will follow them soon no worry!'_

"Usually these kinda accusations are answered with death but seeing as your coven is quite powerful I want to give you the chance to -" he was interrupted by doors being flung open and a shout "HONEY I'M HOME!" by Isabella who smiled like the cat who got the canary! … _'hope I didn't miss too much while getting the presents ready! *giggle*'_

Those who knew her snorted and shook their heads smirking while all the others looked on in shock to her skipping closer to the kings and Whitlocks holding two gift boxes.

"HOW DARE YOU! Guards!" was Aros enraged shout making those who follow him to pounce on her only to be pinned to the walls with all kinda shape and form blades or ice-shards. … _'huh? She didn't even do anything for them to appear! cool!'_

"Well that was mean and unneeded!" she pouted shocking even more those around her. "I even brought a house warming gift!" she whined like a little kid whose puppy someone has kicked!

After that comment Caius, Demetri, Jasper and Peter laughter broke the silence that had befallen in the throne room only to be stopped by enraged roar from Aro shutting everyone up that is except Isa who just giggled skipping closer to Carlise.

"Here's your gift for being _such_ _a good boy!_" she cooed stunning Aro in his tracks. "Come on open up!" he did as he was told with shaky hands opening the box she presented him. "Now take a deep breath!" again he did as instructed still staring in her eyes frightened, to smell his whole family in there making him drop it snarling at her ready to pounce only to get his head chopped off by a scythe and light aflame. "Did you like it?" she looked at the pile of ash. "Oh right sorry should have asked before chopping and burning yer head off!" *giggle*

There where gasps all around her witch didn't stop her in the least as she skipped to Aro who was attempting to step back only to land in his throne scared shit-less. … _'and he was just acting like some kinda king! Silly fool! *giggle*'_

"Now its your time to open up!" she cheered happily while the others just shook their heads in disbelief.

When he did and saw and smelled the ash he knew they where his mates so without thinking he stood up and plunged his hand where her heart should be to kill her before she could him with a vicious snarl, only to be disappointed when he pulled his hand back with a chunk of her skin but no heart. … _'it c-cant be! She should be dead if her heart is not there!'_

"W-what!?" he stammered looking from his hand to her chest again and again. "Y-your h-heat it-its not there!" he wailed while those who could see looked on in horror at her knowing that all who don't have a heart die days after it is burned.

"You know I REALY liked this dress besides it wasn't me who killed her!" she frowned while looking down at herself … _'have to buy a new one now thanks to him! *grumble*'_ … "It was her! Why does everyone wants to kill the messenger?" still pouting all the same she said pointing to Didyme who was now standing besides Marcus visible to all. "Now be nice and give me back my flesh will you? You can't have whats already taken." at these words the Whitlocks finally knew what she has lost in her early years in torture. … _'*whimper* oh god, her heart! *whimper*'_

As if burnt by it he trowed it back still looking at his sister in shock. "I-i killed you! How can you be still alive? I can still feel the sensation when I ripped you to shreds and burned you!" he wailed getting growls from all around to his confession.

"Isabella there," she pointed at Isa who was sticking back her flesh still scowling disappointingly at her dress. "made a double of me that you so cold-bloodlessly killed after making me invisible to all except her and Marcus. I watched as you killed me smiling all the time not even once wincing at what you did! *smirk* So knowing it was time I finally got my revenge and killed your mate!" she finished it all with a sinister smile that made shudders to run down your back. … '_guess she ain't so innocent after all!'_

"Looks like your new queen has a mean streak after all huh?" Izzy snorted before she was interrupted by Aro screaming about him being the king and not allowing her to rule his kingdom, blah, blah, blah! … _'not yours for long! *snicker*'_ … With that she plunged her hand in his chest and did what he wanted to do to her, ripped his hear out and set it ablaze! "Huh, looks like we have a free spot after all! Luck her!"

While everyone where too busy to think about what has happened Izzy got rid of all the evidence that something has happened making it look all good as new before letting go the ones she was holding down to the walls. … _'now that the evil king is gone *giggle* everyone seems as if there have been taken a burden off them! How interesting!'_

"The guard can go now!" she chirped happily while going closer to Major taking his hand and pulling him closer to Marcus. "NOW!" she pressed when they didn't move making them all to run for their lives.

After they where gone it was Caius who spoke startling everyone except the crazy Ghost. "So you finally decided to come, huh? What made you?" … _'lets hope nothing serious!'_

Just as she was about to answer the new queen exclaimed. "You know her?! Is that why you where unusually quite today? How? How? Tell me!?"

Before he got to answer Izzy did. "Oh ya know just after yer death the fool was ordered by Aro to go hunt down the moon-children on the actual full moon! *giggle* He was alone and surrounded by what ten on twelve of them?" she looked at Cai getting a grumbled ten before continuing. "As I was saying he was surrounded and ready to be eaten when I started to play with them! They where such nice puppies! I really miss them!" she was full on smiling now looking at him with an evil glint. … _'I bet he doesn't! *snort* they really liked to pin him to the ground and lick him! *laugh*'_

"I still don't get how you made them fall to the ground and show you their belly in submission before you actually started to play tag and what else not!" he mumbled before changing the subject ignoring the saucer like eyes looking at him and her. "So what do you want with us today?"

"Nothing just want Marcus to tell me if Jasper is my mate or not! I think he is but better safe than sorry!" she sang while looking at Marcus expectantly. … _'say yes! Say yes! *claps hands* So I can finally get my way with him!'_ … she didn't even notice how Major was looking at her with lust filled pitch black eyes.

"You are-" he was about to say something else but was interrupted by her happy shout. … _'that's good enough!'_

"Good! Now we will see ya some time and I mean years later! Got to go mark him and all that!" with that she teleported them to one of Whitlocks ranch house and finally attacked him! "God how long I have wanted to do this!" she growled between heated kisses making Jay to purr in content as she ripped their cloths off and explored each others body!

* * *

_AN: okay, so I know its not much and rushed at the end but I have no idea how to write the heated scenes that's why there is so little of their together time in this story! I'm sorry okay? *sob* I have some other story's that I have started to write but I wont post anything that isn't finished in fear that something like this will repeat itself. Thank you for reading and hope you have a nice day or whatever!_


End file.
